


Obsesión

by RachelBarker07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Dramione - Freeform, F/M, Harmione, dramione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelBarker07/pseuds/RachelBarker07
Summary: Un diario puede contener pensamientos obsesivos que tal vez no quieres que nadie lea.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Obsesión

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeramente oscuro. Solo un rato de inspiración nocturna para dejar atras mis otras historias.

Querido diario:

Ha vuelto a repetirse. Tal cómo las otras noches, exactamente en el mismo orden, las mismas palabras, la misma angustia que me empuja a despertar aterrada.

No he podido dejar de temblar hasta dos horas después. Harry tuvo que entrar y sacarme de la cama. Inmediatamente me lancé a sus brazos. Se que no debería apoyarme en él, me había prometido no necesitarlo, pero él siempre está ahí cuando el terror de los sueños amanece conmigo.

No sé que haría sin Harry.

Probablemente enloquecería.

_____________________________

Querido diario:

Ésta es la sexta noche que lo sueño, y creo que conforme más días pasan, más claro se vuelve todo, casi vívido.

Antes de esto no creía que fuera posible despertar gritando; he tenido que apretar los dientes para aminorar la alarma, pero Harry lo ha escuchado.

Siempre me escucha.

Corrió directo a mi habitación y antes de que yo me moviera, él ya estaba ahí, me sostenía entre sus brazos con fuerza. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda en busca de confortarme, su calidez me robó suspiros de alivio.

Mi roca, Harry es mi pilar.

______________________________

Querido diario:

Todo está mal. Todo está terriblemente mal.

Son sueños, me digo, pero creo que solo estoy tratando de convencerme de que no necesito ayuda.

Ésta vez el sueño se me ha escurrido antes de que mi cuerpo se tense. He despertado sin recordar mas que pequeñas partes, nada que me hiciera llorar, pero el dolor de la rigidez si que estaba ahí. Harry ya estaba conmigo, sentado junto a mi cama, listo para mí.

No se que haría sin él. Al menos se que entiende. Y es cuando todo se hace peor.

No sé que me ha pasado, me fuí sobre de él, solo quería sentirlo tan cerca como pudiese, fundirme en él y no saber nada más de los sueños, de las pesadillas o de la muerte.

La silla en la que estaba se ha tambaleado, pero Harry se mantuvo firme, casi cómo si lo esperara. Equilibró nuestros cuerpos y sus brazos se convirtieron en un refugio.  
Escuché un suspiro de alivio salir de ambos. Y solo tuvo que decir que me tenía y que jamás me dejaría, para que lo besara.

Nuestro quinto beso.

Habíamos prometido que no habría otro después del primero, pero siempre caemos. Es fácil hacerlo, tan sencillo estar cerca el uno del otro.

Después de la muerte de Ron, terminamos como dos imanes, una brújula del otro. A veces ni siquiera necesito cerrar los ojos para saber donde se encuentra. El problema es que los demás también lo notan. Todos lo saben, hemos sido tan descuidados, nuestras miradas han hablado por nosotros.

Y es ahí donde cometimos el error.

La puerta se abrió y Ginny nos encontró. Nuestras lenguas acariciándose sin un descanso. Los lentes de Harry habían quedado por encima de su cabeza y sus manos apretaban mis muslos. Era tan delicioso, tan terrible lo prohibido.

Tratar de explicarle a Ginny que nunca habíamos pasado más que de caricias y besos ya no era una opción. Ambos vimos la sombra de la traición en su rostro. Estoy segura que Harry le ha confesado sobre las otras veces, incluso estoy convencida que le ha prometido no hacerlo más, pero es una promesa vacía. Ella lo sabe y finge ignorarlo.

No necesito preguntar a Harry, ambos sabemos que vamos a caer de nuevo.

Ahora se que mi castigo son esas pesadillas. Es mi condena por esta fijación que me carcome el espíritu.

______________________

Querido diario:

He dejado pasar dos días porqué no hubo ninguna novedad.

Los sueños continúan, pero Harry ya no me conforta por las mañanas. Ha decidido tomar distancia, al menos la necesaria para no resbalar. Todavía puedo sentir sus miradas en mi espalda, aunque trato de ignorarlas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Solo me permito mirarlo durante las pequeñas reuniones en la noche. Rodeados de otros es más fácil aparentar que no duele estar lejos.

Los deberes que me corresponden en la Orden, me han sido revocados y no hace falta preguntar porqué. Molly ha murmurado lo que todo el mundo apoya. Que soy una puta. Una ofrecida con el elegido. No puedo contradecirla.

Estoy tan desesperada por estar junto a él, que muy probablemente haré algo que llame su atención para que vuelva a mí.

_________________________

Ginny cerró el pequeño cuaderno. Una libreta desgastada de color azul celeste que Hermione utilizaba como diario.

Se había tomado el tiempo de leer los últimos días. No necesitaba ir mas atrás, sabía que en cada hoja encontraría estampado el nombre de Harry, incluso en las fechas cuando su hermano aún estaba con ellos.

Era así. Siempre había sido así. Las palabras en tinta decían la verdad.

De una forma u otra, la castaña y su prometido siempre terminaban unidos por la cadera. Y no habría tenido problema si su relación hubiera sido fraterna, hasta platónica, ella lo habría aceptado, habría podido vivir con eso. Sin embargo, leyendo todo de mano de Hermione, no quedaba duda de que era algo más que una calentura. Era una obsesión.

—¿Fue necesario leerlo en voz alta?— preguntó una voz varonil a sus espaldas. Cubierto por sombras, la figura se alzaba muchos centímetros mas alta que la de Ginny.

—Si. Era necesario. Ayuda a terminar esta transacción de la mejor forma. Sin secretos. —Ginny miró a la figura femenina frente a ellos, tiesa y con los ojos brillantes por un llanto que no podría salir hasta que se revocara el hechizo sobre ella.

—No creo que su moral esté de tu lado. Por lo que entiendo se ha querido joder a Potter desde hace un buen tiempo. ¿En serio eran amigas?

—Oh, ella aun lo es. —Ginny dio pasos firmes hacia la cama de Hermione. La castaña petrificada en una posición incómoda le pareció divertida. —Será mi dama de honor.

—No pasará. No la dejaré salir en años.

—Este requisito es parte de nuestro acuerdo, Malfoy. Ella debe asistir a la boda. ¿No la quieres ver llorar por nosotros? —la voz de Ginny era puro hielo. —Cómo puedes privarla de que vea a Harry dar el sí.

Un rubio alto, mas alto de lo que Hermione podía recordar, al fin dio el rostro. No necesitaba verlo para saber que era él. Después de todo siempre era él, el moustro en sus pesadillas. Lo que la hacía gritar de terror. El asesino de Ron.

—Mirala, cree que está soñando. —dijo con burla, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos plata.

—Asi es mejor. Hará las cosas mas faciles. —Extendiendo su varita y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la pelirroja lanzó un hechizo del que Hermione nunca había oido hablar, pero que le ardió como si le hubieran colocado un hierro incandecente en el dedo anular.

No pudo mover la cabeza, pero no lo necesito, oyó a Malfoy sisear de dolor. La cara del platino se descompuso por segundos para luego transformarse en una enorme sonrisa que estaba muy cerca de la felicidad. Extendiendo su mano frente a su rostro, observó con deleite el anillo rojo que había aparecido, fundido en su carne.

—Se quebrará por la mañana cuando descubra que esto, no se puede revocar. —celebró.

—Me da igual. Se que no necesitas mi permiso para romperla en pedazos. Es tuya ahora.

—Me alegra oír firmeza en tus palabras. Siempre es grato hacer tratos con un Weasley decidido. Tu hermano fue directo también. Quería desaparecer y lo hizo. Culpándome de su falsa muerte claro está.

—Le quitaste mucho a cambio.— reprochó la bruja.

—No lo creo. Nadie que ame de verdad preferiría fingir su muerte y dejar a su amada. Él no la quería lo suficiente.

—Concuerdo. Ojalá vuelva cuando todo acabe.— suspiró profundamente la pelirroja, deslizando su dedo índice por la mejilla fría de Hermione.

—No lo creo, Hawai no es un sitio al que uno renuncie fácilmente. Tal vez puedas ir a visitarlo con Potter, su sangrante corazón seguro perdonará su cobardía.

—Suena bien.— Sonrió Ginny brevemente. —Podríamos ir los cuatro.

—Si, por supuesto. Será agradable. Aunque primero debe recibir un curso intensivo mi linda esposa. Una señora Malfoy siempre debe tener las reglas claras. Una vez que Voldemort caiga y su sangre sucia deje de ser un impedimento social, se merecerá el mundo. Y yo sé lo daré. —El brillo en los ojos de Draco le daba un efecto liquido a sus pupilas. Casi cómo verlos hervir. Mercurio fundido. —Pero basta de charla, despídete, el tiempo es oro y si queremos que esto termine mañana mismo, es mejor darnos prisa.

Ginny asintió, se levantó sin quitar la mirada de Hermione, presionó una rodilla contra el colchón y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Ahora querida amiga, se agradecida con Malfoy. Nos ha entregado a Voldemort, la guerra acaba justo ahora. Ha intercambiado la guerra por ti. ¿Que hombre hace eso? Se buena con él y él lo será contigo. Se que se entenderán bien, después de todo... —señalo el diario. —Ambos saben mejor que nadie todo sobre el amor obsesivo.

Hermione quiso gritar cuando la cabeza de la pelirroja se retiró de su vista, dejándola a merced de Draco Malfoy.

—Ah.— agregó en tono meloso. —Y por Harry no te preocupes, él lo entenderá. Justo hace unas horas me había prometido enviarte a otro lado. No le disgustará mucho saber que has decidido escapar, encontrándote con Malfoy y enamorándote de él. El mortífago renegado y la hija de muggles con el corazón tan puro que está dispuesta a perdonarlo. Será una linda historia, casi novelesca.

Malfoy solo comenzó a reír.

—Tal vez debas escribirla.

—Tal vez lo haga. —finalizó Ginny.

___________________________

Querido diario:

Hoy, mi esposo y yo vamos a Hawai. Sera bueno ver a Ron después de tanto tiempo...

___________________________

Hermione observó las hojas frente a ella, el pergamino era liso, casi blanco, Las letras de tinta que había plasmado parecían brillar en el papel. Su nuevo diario era mucho mas grande, mucho mas bonito, mucho mas caro, aunque gris. Un horrible gris, igual al de los ojos de...

—¿Estás lista? —Malfoy la observaba desde el marco de la entrada.

—Sí, Malf... sí, Draco.— se corrigió de inmediato, sin poder evitar temblar. Rezando porque él dejara pasar su error.

No sabía si soportaría una ronda de cruciatus antes de bajar y ver a Harry y Ginny.

—Excelente. — ignoró su equivocación. Últimamente hacía eso. Dejaba pasar sus pequeños errores. —Entonces coge tus cosas, los Potter nos esperan.

—Bajo en un minuto.

Malfoy pareció complacido con su tono dócil. Antes de retirarse, se acercó a ella y con una ternura venenosa, le dió un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Te amo.— dijo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Te creo, mi hermosa princesa. Te creo.— Hermione vió la duda en él. Sabía que estaba debatiéndose entre tomarla sobre el escritorio o bajar ya.

Al final, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para separarse y dejarla terminar. Ella lo agradeció infinitamente.

__________________________

...amo la playa, me recuerda mi infancia. Draco dice que si me porto bien, podremos ir a ver a mis padres en Mayo.

Los extraño, hay tanto que quiero contarles.

Sabes, los sueños se han ido. No los tengo mas desde que estoy aquí.  
Los elfos de la mansión se encargan de prepararme filtros de paz todas las noches.

Harry dice que todo se debe a que estoy superando mis miedos, que saber que Ron nunca estuvo muerto ayudó bastante, y claro Malfoy y su infinito amor por mi, me terminaron por sacar del abismo; dice que se alegra por mi.

Debo darle la razón, he superado mis pesadillas... dormir con el moustro de mis sueños todas las noches ha sido suficiente.

Draco a terminado con mi obsesión por Harry. El dolor ha superado a mi miedo, y al menos ahora se que esperar, se que es verdad y que es sólo una triste ilusión.

Harry es feliz, pronto será padre y hay pequeños momentos en que puedo ver un futuro similar con Malfoy.

Ahora ya no hay nada que temer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [หลง](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168434) by [Maya_Ratisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ratisia/pseuds/Maya_Ratisia)




End file.
